Angiogenesis is a highly complex process of developing new blood vessels that involves the proliferation and migration of, and tissue infiltration by capillary endothelial cells from pre-existing blood vessels, cell assembly into tubular structures, joining of newly forming tubular assemblies to closed-circuit vascular systems, and maturation of newly formed capillary vessels.
Angiogenesis is important in normal physiological processes including embryonic development, follicular growth, and wound healing. Undue angiogenesis also leads to neovascularization in neoplastic dieseases, and in non-neoplastic diseases such as age-related macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, and neovascular glaucoma. Anti-angiogenic therapy that targets vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) with ranibizumab (Lucentis) has been shown to be effective in delaying progression of AMD. However, neovascularization is complex and multiple angiogenic mechanisms are likely to contribute. There remains a need to develop agents and therapies for treating diesases associated with neovascularization.